ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World 3
Jurassic World 3 is an upcoming American science fiction adventure film and the sequel to the 2018 film, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, as well as the sixth film in the Jurassic Park franchise and the third and final film in the Jurassic World trilogy. The film stars Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard, who reprise their roles from the previous Jurassic World films. The film will be directed by Colin Trevorrow, who will write the screenplay with Emily Carmichael, based on a story by Trevorrow and his writing partner, Derek Connolly. As with its predecessor, Frank Marshall and Patrick Crowley will produce the film, with Trevorrow and Jurassic Park director Steven Spielberg acting as executive producers. The film is scheduled for release on June 11, 2021 by Universal Pictures. Cast * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing * Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm *Justice Smith as Franklin Webb *Daniella Pineda as Zia Rodriguez *Mamoudou Athie *DeWanda Wise Production Development During early conversations on the 2015 film Jurassic World, executive producer Steven Spielberg told director Colin Trevorrow that he was interested in having several more films made. In April 2014, Trevorrow announced that sequels to Jurassic World had been discussed: "We wanted to create something that would be a little bit less arbitrary and episodic, and something that could potentially arc into a series that would feel like a complete story." In May 2015, Trevorrow stated his desire to have different directors work on future films in the series, believing that different directors could bring different qualities to future films. The following month, Trevorrow further stated "I think this is one of those franchises — like Mission: Impossible and like what they're currently doing with Star Wars — that is going to really benefit from new voices and new points of view. … down the line, looking at the way that franchises have been working, I'm pretty confident this is the right answer for this one. We need to keep it new and keep it changing and constantly let it evolve."Trevorrow also said that the series would not always be about a dinosaur theme park, stating that future films could explore the idea of dinosaurs and humans co-existing. Actor Chris Pratt, who portrayed Owen in Jurassic World, was signed on for future films in the series. In September 2015, Trevorrow said that Bryce Dallas Howard's character, Claire, would evolve the most over the course of a Jurassic World trilogy that was already being planned while he wrote Jurassic World. The next month, Jurassic World producer Frank Marshall confirmed plans for a third Jurassic World film. In November 2015, Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said that Trevorrow and Spielberg had a story idea for the film. In September 2016, plans for a Jurassic World trilogy were reaffirmed, and Trevorrow was asked how much planning he had put into a trilogy while he was filming Jurassic World in 2014: "I knew the end. I knew where I wanted it to go."] Trevorrow later said that planning the beginning, middle, and end of the trilogy ahead of time "is crucial to a franchise like this if you really want to bring people along with you and make sure they stay interested. It needs to be thought through on that level. It can't be arbitrary ... the earlier Jurassic Park movies had pretty clear definitive endings. They were much more episodic." Actress Laura Dern, who portrayed Dr. Ellie Sattler in the earlier Jurassic Park film trilogy, commented in March 2017, "As I said to the people who are making the new series, 'If you guys make a last one, you gotta let Ellie Sattler come back.'" Dern expressed further interest in reprising her role later that year. Pre-production In February 2018, it was announced that the untitled film, known then as Jurassic World 3, would be released on June 11, 2021.[ It was also announced that Trevorrow would write the script with Emily Carmichael, based on a story by Trevorrow and his writing partner, Derek Connolly, who worked with Trevorrow on the scripts for the previous Jurassic World films. As with the previous film, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018), Marshall and Patrick Crowley were to serve as producers, with Trevorrow and Spielberg as executive producers. On March 30, 2018, it was announced that Trevorrow would also direct the film, after he was asked by Spielberg to do so. Trevorrow met Carmichael after seeing a short film of hers, and said, "I just knew immediately that I loved her brain." Trevorrow was subsequently impressed with Carmichael's writing work on Pacific Rim Uprising and a remake of The Black Hole, leading him to choose her as a co-writer for Jurassic World 3. Trevorrow and Carmichael were writing the script as of April 2018. At the time, Trevorrow said that Pratt and Howard would reprise their roles from the previous films, and that there were other characters in Fallen Kingdom who "you'll realize are major characters." Additionally, Trevorrow said that Jurassic World 3 would be a "science thriller," describing it as being the Jurassic World film that would most closely match the tone of the franchise's first film, Jurassic Park (1993). In May 2018, Trevorrow announced that the film would not include any hybrid dinosaurs, which had prominent roles in the earlier Jurassic World films. Later that year, Howard said that her top desire for the third film was to include more characters from the Jurassic Park trilogy, including Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm, while Trevorrow hinted that Sam Neill (who portrayed Dr. Alan Grant) and Dern could reprise their roles for the film. Trevorrow also said that Dr. Henry Wu, featured in the previous Jurassic World films, was an important character in the film's story. In September 2019, Neill, Dern and Goldblum were officially confirmed to be returning for the film. Writing During development of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in 2015, Trevorrow, the film's co-writer and executive producer, said that Fallen Kingdom could involve dinosaurs going open source, resulting in multiple entities around the world being able to create their own dinosaurs for various uses. Certain scenes and ideas regarding the integration of dinosaurs into the world were ultimately removed from the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom script to to be saved for the third film, and to keep the second film's story focused. According to Fallen Kingdom director J. A. Bayona, "There were moments that we thought, this is more like a Jurassic World 3 scene so we took them out from the script. Some of those scenes we thought were better seen in a world where dinosaurs had spread all over the world. Colin, from time to time, came to me and said, 'I want this character to say that line because this is a moment that's referencing something I want to use in Jurassic 3'." Following the release of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Trevorrow stated that the sequel would focus on the dinosaurs that went open source after being sold and spread around the world in Fallen Kingdom, allowing people other than Dr. Henry Wu to create their own dinosaurs. Trevorrow stated that the film would be set around the world, and said that the idea of Henry Wu being the only person who knows how to create a dinosaur was far-fetched "after 30 years of this technology existing" within the films' universe. Additionally, the film would focus on the dinosaurs that were freed at the end of Fallen Kingdom, but it would not depict dinosaurs terrorizing cities, an idea that Trevorrow considered unrealistic. Instead, Trevorrow was interested in a world where "a dinosaur might run out in front of your car on a foggy backroad, or invade your campground looking for food. A world where dinosaur interaction is unlikely but possible—the same way we watch out for bears or sharks. We hunt animals, we traffic them, we herd them, we breed them, we invade their territory and pay the price, but we don't go to war with them." Trevorrow said that the film would also be about Owen and Claire's redemption, and their responsibility to take care of Maisie, a cloned girl from the previous film. Trevorrow said about the film and its predecessors, "I have a dinosaur movie that I've always wanted to see, and it took two movies to earn it." Regarding the realism of the film's story, Trevorrow said, "I think what's very important and what could fall apart, if just dinosaurs are everywhere all the time. I think any kind of global acceptance that they are just around doesn't feel real to me because, even now when you think of animals, when was the last time you saw a tiger walking down the street? We know there are tigers. We know they're out there. But to me, it's very important that we keep this grounded in the context of our relationship with wild animals today." Howard stated that she wanted the film to "blow your mind in terms of being like, 'Whoa, this is where this technology can go. This is what the world could really turn into if this technology fell into the wrong hands.' So basically seeing a world with dinosaurs everywhere." Trevorrow stated that his goal with the Jurassic World trilogy was to have Claire's line from the first film, "No one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore," be proven false in the final film. Filming Jurassic World 3 is scheduled to begin filming in spring 2020. Filming is expected to take place at England's Pinewood Studios, where the previous film was shot. Animatronic dinosaurs will be created for the film by John Nolan. Release Jurassic World 3 is scheduled to be released by Universal Pictures on June 11, 2021. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:2020s Category:2021 Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World 3 Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Sequel films Category:Live-action films